leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shoal Cave
|9|10|11|12|1|2=water|cave}} |location_name=Shoal Cave |japanese_name= |translated_name=Shoal Cave |location= |region=Hoenn |mapdesc=This cave's appearance changes greatly between high tide and low tide. |generation= , }} Shoal Cave (Japanese: Shoal Cave) is a location in Hoenn. It is located north of Mossdeep City on , and is the only place in where wild and can be encountered. Shoal Cave uniquely features a high tide and low tide mechanic, where certain areas are only reachable during a specific time of day. The overall area accessible during high tide is smaller than during low tide. Due to the presence of an Ice Rock, can evolve into here in . Geography Shoal Cave is a cave north of Mossdeep City. This cave was carved into the side of a rocky mountain rising from the ocean. At predetermined times of the day, every six hours, the tides rise or fall. During high tide, the cave floods, allowing the to use to access levels of terrain otherwise out of reach on foot. Conversely, during low tide, the receding waters allow the player to descend to levels that would otherwise be underwater, most notably the ice floor at the lowest level in the cave. This icy room contains the Never-Melt Ice, and can only be accessed if the player has . Near the entrance to the icy area is a who gives away a Focus Band. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire only, the Ice Rock is located in the icy room, which allows to evolve into . Tides Once the player enters the cave, the tide will not reset until the player leaves the cave and attempts to re-enter. Obtaining the Shell Bell Four Shoal Salts and four Shoal Shells are found in the Shoal Cave; the Shoal Salts are available during low tide and the Shoal Shells are available during high tide. If the player has four Shoal Salts and four Shoal Shells in their Bag, the can give the materials to the old man in the first room to make a Shell Bell; the old man can make any number of Shell Bells, as long as the player provides the necessary materials each time. This is the only way to obtain Shoal Salts and Shoal Shells in the Generation III and VI games. Immediately after crafting a Shell Bell for the player, the old man prompts the player to find the ingredients for another. However, the player must wait for the tide to change in order to gather the salts and shells again. Items Any time |9|10|11|12|1|2=water|cave}}}} |9|10|11|12|1|2=water|cave}}}} High tide Low tide }} |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} }} }} Rock Smash |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III Main cave |9|10|11|12|1|2=water|cave}}|no}} |9|10|11|12|1|2=water|cave}}}} Ice room Generation VI High tide }} After defeating or capturing / }} Low tide }} After defeating or capturing / }} }} Ice room }} Appearance High tide Low tide In other languages |9|10|11|12|1|2=water|cave}}}}|bordercolor= |9|10|11|12|1|2=water|cave}}}} |zh_yue=淺灘洞穴 |zh_cmn=淺灘洞穴 / 浅滩洞穴 |fr=Grotte Tréfonds |de=Küstenhöhle |it=Grotta Ondosa |ko=여울의 동굴 |es=Cueva Cardumen}} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Caves de:Küstenhöhle es:Cueva Cardumen fr:Grotte Tréfonds it:Grotta Ondosa ja:あさせのほらあな zh:浅滩洞穴